Episode 22 (series 34)
The 22nd episode of series 34 is the 1160th episode of Casualty overall. It was directed by Eric Styles and written by Katie Douglas. This episode marks the final appearance of Cathy Shipton as nurse Lisa "Duffy" Duffin and the conclusion of her dementia storyline. Having first appeared in the show's very first episode, Synopsis In the morning, Charlie is distraught to discover that Duffy has left the house in the middle of a blizzard and is forced to report her as a missing person when he fails to find her around the local neighbourhood. However, after finding the watch from her old uniform, he realises that she may be heading towards the emergency department and soon discovers her hypothermic in an underpass. Duffy is taken to the ED for treatment, and the team find a small bleed on the right side of her brain. She soon has a seizure, and, upon her return from CT, Dylan and Connie inform Charlie that the seizure has exacerbated the bleed and caused irreversible brain damage. Although Charlie is initially in denial and insists on continued intervention, he soon comes to terms with Duffy's situation and grants the hospital permission to have her organs donated. After Charlie bids farewell to the love of his life, Duffy's old colleagues pay their respects as she is escorted to the transplant team. Hours before a meeting about Luka's brain tumour, Lev takes him and Faith to an ice rink, and they are greeted by the parents of Billy - a friend of Luka's. While racing Lev, the father Michael accidentally crashes into his son, resulting in a head laceration and a trip to the ED. Michael wants to avoid surgery and asks Rash to suture Billy's wound in the department, but his mother Erin insists on having specialists perform the procedure in theatre. Michael confides in Lev about his marital woes, but Lev becomes concerned when Erin asserts that, if she does not perform certain actions, Billy could die. Lev urges Erin to talk to Michael about her OCD and opens up to her about his feelings regarding Luka's diagnosis. At the meeting, Lev and Faith are devastated to learn that Luka's tumour is malignant and has grown around his brainstem; Faith is fearful for Luka's future and considers informing his sisters, but Lev is optimistic that the neurosurgeons can remove the growth. Meanwhile, Ruby is beginning to enjoy taking care of Harmony, but Violette, who claims to be out of rehab and is now living in a hostel, gets in contact and asks to see her daughter. Although initially apprehensive, she allows Violette to visit Harmony. Realising that her bond with Harmony is "undeniable", Ruby asks Robyn if Violette can stay with them temporarily, and Robyn agrees. Cast * Cathy Shipton as Lisa "Duffy" Duffin * Derek Thompson as Charlie Fairhead * Amanda Henderson as Robyn Miller * Amanda Mealing as Connie Beauchamp * William Beck as Dylan Keogh * Tony Marshall as Noel Garcia * Charles Venn as Jacob Masters * Jason Durr as David Hide * Uriel Emil as Lev Malinovsky * Kirsty Mitchell as Faith Cadogan * Neet Mohan as Rashid Masum * Maddy Hill as Ruby Spark * Gabriella Leon as Jade Lovall * Di Botcher as Jan Jenning * Kelly Gough as Violette Spark * Kerry Fitzgerald as Erin Caterham * Finlay Robertson as Michael Caterham * Marilyn Le Conte as Sian Bowen * Tom Mulheron as Luka Malinovsky * Brochan Evans as Billy Caterham * Rebecca Knowles as PC Menzies External links Category:Duffy's dementia storyline